Transformers: Alliegience
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: In an alternate reality, Thundercracker is the leader of a team of Decepticons sent to Earth with the task of conquering the planet. And after a battle a battle on Cybertron which resulted in Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, sacrificing his life to save his Autobots, and sending them to Earth, the Autobots are left shorthanded, and are now lead by the Autobot Jazz...


_In an alternate reality. Thundercracker_

_leads a team of Decepticons known as_

_the Decepticon Earth Division, with the_

_the task of preparing the planet for Megatron_

_and his forces to conquer it. But little does_

_anyone know, aside from his fellow Seeker,_

_Skywarp, that Thundercracker has, **other**_

_motives..._

* * *

"JAZZ! This is Bluestreak! I'm currently on the run from Decepticon foot-soldiers, and I need back-up immediately!" the Autobot Bluestreak shouted into a communicator as he sped down the road in the form of a silver and black Subaru WRX. He was desperately trying to outrun three Decepticon drones, who were in the forms of modified Cadillac Ciel,

"JUST GIVE UP AUTOBOT! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US!" one of the drones boomed,

"That's what you think, Decepti-_creep_!" Bluestreak replied. Bluestreak drifted off the road, leaving the Decepticons to speed past him. Bluestreak continued driving, getting back on the road as the Vehicons finally realized and turned to follow him. But at this point, Bluestreak was already about fifty yards away,

"SCRAP! Don't let him get away!"

"Suckers!" Bluestreak bragged. But his celebration was short lived, as three meteors rocketed towards the ground, "What the... that's not normal." the Vehicons quickly stopped, leaving skid-marks on the ground. Bluestreak examined the meteors, noticing something off about them, "Oh no... those are not meteors!" Bluestreak tried to escape, turning and attempting to speed off, but it was too late. The projectiles hit the ground, the impact causing a small earthquake which knocked Bluestreak off the ground, followed by an explosion which blew him away. Bluestreak transformed before he hit the ground as the smoke cleared, revealing three Cybertronian escape pods, each containing a Decepticon protoform. After the pods opened, they all climbed out. One of them, the one in the middle, was a dark-blue Cybertronian police-car, with two mounted cannons on his shoulders, and a mini-gun-like gauntlet on his right hand. To his right, was a red and black fem-bot with wings on her shoulders, and turbines on her back. The third was a blue and black sports car with propellers on his back, and he was smaller than the red one. Bluestreak recognized these Decepticons from the war on Cybertron,

"Barricade, Dropkick, and Shatter..." Bluestreak whispered their names, "You! You were the ones!" he shouted, "You raided my home-city! And you left me alive!"

"I... don't recall." Barricade replied,

"Leaving me alive was a mistake I'll make you regret!" Bluestreak got up, charging towards the Decepticons, grabbing a Cybertanium bo staff off his back,

"Foolish Autobot... kill him." Shatter (the red one) and Dropkick (the blue one) charged forward, grabbing their weapons and firing upon Bluestreak. Bluestreak blocked their shots with his staff, charging forward and slamming his staff into Dropkick's face,

"Oof!" Dropkick shouted as he fell on his back, spitting Energon,

"Fool!" Shatter said. Shatter transformed her arm into a blaster, firing at Bluestreak. Bluestreak barely dodged and managed to hit Shatter in the back with his staff, moving on to his main target, Barricade. But Barricade was ready, and grabbed a baton off his hip, slapping Bluestreak with it. The two swung their weapons, both clashing and causing sparks to fly. Barricade grabbed Bluestreak's arm, twisting it around and causing him to lose grip on his staff. Barricade then grabbed the staff, breaking it on his knee and throwing both halves at Bluestreak's face. Barricade grabbed Bluestreak and pulled him closer, whispering into his audio perceptors,

"Actually... I do remember now... and I enjoyed every last bit of it..." Barricade slammed his knee into Bluestreak's face-plate before throwing him to the ground, brushing dust off his legs and arms, "But what are you gonna do about it?" Barricade activated his communicator, "Thundercracker: this is Barricade. My squad and I have received the your coordinates and will arrive at HQ shortly..." with that, he, Shatter and Dropkick transformed and fled, leaving Bluestreak on the ground.

"Hey! Bluestreak!" spoke a familiar voice. Bluestreak opened his optics,

"Jazz?"

"Yup, it's me. You've been out for a few minutes. We just got here." Jazz explained, "You're lucky you ain't dead. We should get you to Ratchet quick." Jazz held out his hand. Bluestreak grabbed it and Jazz helped his up to his feet. With that, Jazz, Bluestreak, Skids, Hound, Mirage and Cliffjumper transformed and rolled out...

* * *

Thrust, a dark-red and black colored cone-headed Seeker, approached Thundercracker, who sat atop his throne in a dark room,

"Lord Thundercracker." Thrust spoke, gaining Thundercracker's attention,

"What is it, Thrust?" Thundercracker asked menacingly, a tone enough to strike fear into any bot, including Thrust,

"Sir, our new wave of troops have arrived on the planet." Thrust announced, playing back a recording of Barricade's voice:

"Thundercracker: this is Barricade. My squad and I have received the your coordinates and will arrive at HQ shortly..." Thundercracker showed an evil grin,

"Good..." he whispered, "You know Thrust, when Megatron assigned me the task of conquering this _disgusting _rock, I believed that it was a waste of time. That conquering it would be useless."

"Mhm..." Thrust spoke,

"But now... I think it may have its... _uses_..."


End file.
